This invention relates to down hole hammers which may be used in drilling holes in any direction.
Throughout the specification reference may be made to particular directional orientations of components and/or movement of components however it should be appreciated that such reference is for the purpose of explanation only and is not intended to be taken as limiting the scope or application of the items being described.